Safe
by BakaMoyashi-chan
Summary: Breakfast in bed is great, even as the one making it, unless you're a certain ex-angel with no understanding of human technology. Warning: Destiel, don't like don't read. Human!Cas, very little swearing.


**Hello everyone! Once again if you got a message telling you I had uploaded a story and it wasn't DWFTA's next chapter I'm sorry, I have the photo I need (Thank you Emma-chan) so now I only need to type it up and I will get it to you ASAP.**

**As to this story, a friend (the earlier mentioned Emma-chan) and I were talking and this story idea came up so she said I had to write it and I did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, credit where credit is due for the characters, if I did destiel would exist and probably sabriel as well.**

**Warning: Mild Destiel don't like, don't read.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Weeks ago Sam had taught Cas about a human invention that would allow bread to be made into a crunchier form of itself, a toaster he had called it. At first Cas had no use for the information as he did not eat crunchy bread, but now he wanted to use it. For, earlier that week, Dean had given him a room of his very own in the bunker, and Cas wished to return the favor.

He had read about something called 'breakfast in bed', though of what significance the eating in bed part was he wasn't sure because he had observed the brothers eating in bed many times and it did not seem of importance to either of them, but the reading had said it made people feel appreciated and the people in the photo looked happy and that is what he wanted for Dean so he decided to do it.

Once night hit and everyone else had gone off to bed Cas made his way to the kitchen, deciding to start on breakfast early in case it took awhile. Once in the kitchen he pulled out the piece of paper with the picture of the people eating their 'breakfast in bed', they had eggs, crunchy bread, and juice on their trays so that must have been the correct recipe for success of the breakfast. First he got eggs from the refrigerator, and upon realizing he did not know how Dean liked his eggs decided to just put them on a plate so Dean may have them which ever way he wished. He couldn't find any juice so he poured beer into a glass as a substitute. With some difficulty, as he did not know where the bread was kept, he found some bread and put it into the two little slots on top of the toaster. Pushing the button that activated the device Cas began his wait for the toast.

* * *

A loud scream tore through the bunker causing Dean to snap out of the doze he was in and go for the gun hidden under his pillow. Gun in hand he jumped out of bed and burst out of his room, nearly colliding with Sam, who was armed with a similar weapon, in the hallway.

"Kitchen," Sam said, voice low. Dean nodded and together the boys ran silently to the kitchen.

Dean, having reached the kitchen door before Sam, carefully pushed the door open before entering with his finger on the trigger and his body blocking Sams.

All the lights were out, but the boys could vaguely see a figure huddled in the corner across from the door, something shiny held out in front of it.

"Dean?" The figure whispered, voice trembling.

"Cas?" Dean asked, lowering his fire arm, "What th-" Cas launched himself at Dean before he had the chance to finish, dropping his angel blade and latching onto Dean's torso.

"It attacked me Dean!" Cas wailed into Dean's chest, hands gripping his shirt tightly.

"What did?" Dean asked, on alert for whatever had been able to get the jump on Cas like that and terrify him this much.

"The toaster!" Dean stared at the trembling man attached to his shirt, thinking that he must have misheard him, but a look around the kitchen revealed two piece of toast on the floor and a knocked over toaster, which made everything very clear. He might have laughed if Cas didn't look so scared.

As he was about to explain Sam yawned loudly, stretching out his arms till they brushed the top of the kitchen doorway, "I'm going back to bed, deal with your boyfriend Dean." He muttered, turning to head back to his room.

"He's not m-"

"Dean? Cas whimpered softly, cutting Dean off, "somehow a demon has possessed that toaster and since Sam does not wish to take care of it will you do it, please?" He asked, seemingly oblivious to what Sam had said. The, ex, angel of the lord looked like a small child, scared of the thing in his closet and it made Deans heart shatter to hear the once powerful and fearless being sound so afraid. He would do it, do anything to make hi-, to make Cas feel better.

"Sure," Dean detached himself from Cas and scooped the angel blade up off the floor. Then, without thinking it through, he brought the blade down on the toaster, effectively 'killing' it. "Better now?"

Cas nodded staring at the now mangled toaster.

"Okay good, now its time to go back to bed, no more kitchen possessions for the night." Dean said, gently guiding Cas back to his room. "Night Cas," he yawned, continuing on down the hall to his room.

Reaching his room he had just managed to doze off again when the sound of a soft knock and an opening door awoke him again

"Dean may I sleep with you tonight?" Cas asked, coming up to his side.

Dean rolled over and looked at Cas, silhouetted in the small amount of light coming in from the hallway.

"Of course." Dean found himself saying before the question had fully registered, but when Cas crawled into his bed and snuggled up against him he found he didn't care. This was where his Cas belonged, with him, safe from everything.

Even toasters.

* * *

**Reviews please! As always a reminder I do take prompts, and will write fanfiction on request (some restrictions are there, pm me and we'll talk)**


End file.
